Samantha Carter
Samantha Carter is a female Human who is an astrophysicist, engineer and pilot who is the operational leader of the Atlantis expedition, after playing a key role in bringing the Stargate program into existence as a member of SG-1. Samantha Carter has collabortated on almost all of Earth's advanced technology from the Daedalus-class battleships, Naquadah generators, the F-302, and many more and a host of other alien technology, Jack O'Neill once emphatically proclaimed her brain to be a national resource. Her expertise has saved Earth from attack numerous times and her knowledge, wisdom and courage have held her in high regard among many other Humans. In 2384, Carter was made the commander of the ''Daedalus''-class ship, ''George Hammond'' which was originally called the ''Phoenix'' but renamed the George Hammond in honor of the former Commander of the Stargate Program, George S. Hammond who died in 2383 after suffering a heart attack. Sam was married to Typhuss James Halliwell from 2354 until 2359, ending in divorce after five years of marriage. After the divorce Sam and Typhuss remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360 after joining the Stargate program and SG-1. Background information Biography Carter is the daughter of Jacob Carter, a Starfleet marine Major General. She was born on August 13, 2333. She has a brother named Mark Carter, who is married and has children. Her mother died when she was a teenager. She blamed her father who was supposed to go pick her up at the spaceport but didn't, forcing Mrs. Carter to take a transport and have the accident that killed her. Eventually, Sam forgave her father, although Mark didn't until after many years of estrangement. She was exceptionally bright and went on to get a Ph.D. in Astrophysics with extensive knowledge in quantum mechanics while attending Starfleet Academy and logged over 100 hours in enemy space during the Federation-Cardassian War. Promotion to General Roughly two years after the defeat of the Borg, Carter was promoted to Brigadier General and was put in charge of Stargate Command. In 2384 she coordinated Earth's forces, along with Major Paul Davis of Homeworld Security, when the planet was threatened by a Xindi warship. After the battle, Carter took command of the new Daedalus-class ship, ''George Hammond''. Commanding the Hammond Under her command, the George Hammond's first mission was to intercept a Romulan Valdore class Warbird, the Romulans were attacking the Federation starship USS Intrepid-A in orbit of P4X-351. The George Hammond dropped out of warp and the Intrepid was attacking a Romulan Valdore class Warbird. The Intrepid was able to fight off the Valdore class Warbird, giving the George Hammond time to fire quantum phasers and disabled the warbird's weapons. Saving the Intrepid from the Romulans. Later the Hammond towed the Intrepid back to Deep Space 9 using a tractor beam. ]] Later she commanded the George Hammond in a battle with the Lucian Alliance. When Icarus Base soon after came under attack by three Lucian Alliance Ha'taks, the George Hammond, which was still in orbit at the time, intercepted the weapons fire from the enemy fleet and used phasers to repel the attacking force. However, numerous smaller craft, including Death Gliders and a Troop transport, were able to escape the battle and descend onto the planet's surface. To deal with these craft, F-302s were launched from the Hammond led by Captain Typhuss James Kira, which accompanied the F-302 forces of Icarus Base. While the Hammond's shields were able to protect the ship against the onslaught, the Hammond still incurred moderate damage. When they detected more Lucian Alliance warships, the Hammond recalled all fighters and retreated into warp and back to Starbase Atlantis. During the attack and evacuation of Icarus Base, bunker-shielding technology inhibited the Hammond's ability to beam personnel off of the planet. Five hours after the battle the Hammond and the USS Intrepid-A returned to Kaleb II and found no Alliance forces near the planet. Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D was a civilian doctor engaged to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. She met Captain Typhuss James Kira during a Goa'uld invasion of Earth and correctly determined he was from another reality. She committed suicide rather than surrender to Apophis's forces, luring a group of Jaffa into the conference room and then setting off a grenade to kill them all. Like her counterpart in our reality, she seems to be analytical and unflappable. She wore her hair long with a barrette. In an alternate reality, Dr. Samantha Carter, Ph.D was a civilian doctor. She met Dr. Daniel Jackson during a Klingon invasion of Earth and correctly determined he was from another reality. She was married to Jack O'Neill for a year when Martok overthrew Earth. Arguably futile efforts to combat him were headed through the mountain, which Martok's forces eventually invaded. As many people as possible tried to escape to the USS Enterprise-D before his forces captured the entire mountain. To prevent the facility from failing to Martok's hands, George Hammond ordered Samantha Carter to set the mountain on auto-destruct. The mountain was destroyed just as the Daniel Jackson of our reality escaped. She also wore her hair long, but without a barrette. Though she is married to Jack O'Neill, she still refers to herself as Samantha Carter, rather than Samantha O'Neill. One Carter was still a Major and was married to Dr. Rodney McKay, until a divorce. She was killed during an experiment to develop a new power source to help protect Earth against the Xindi, the experiment triggering an explosion when it pulled the Carter from our reality into her reality. In an alternate reality Samantha Carter was still a Major and was still married to Typhuss James Halliwell. Carter was developing a new power source to help protect Earth from the Xindi. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Sam joined this new Starfleet with her half sister Helen Magnus. By early 2403 Bajor was succumbed to numerous but unsuccessful raids by the Klingon Empire. Bajor had built a large fighter wing division which would defend the planet from the pathetic attempts from the Klingon Empire in attacking the Bajoran homeworld. Samantha fell in love with Typhuss again, they started to date and later married in 2404. In 2406 Samantha and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss then married Helen. In 2407 Helen's and Typhuss's daughter Ashley Magnus, was born. In 2408 Helen and Typhuss got a divorce, Typhuss married Elizabeth Weir. By late 2409 Typhuss remarried Helen because he still loved her. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Personality and traits Carter has often displayed a strong moral compass and a willingness to sacrifice in pursuit of saving others. She has demonstrated an ability to put her own life in jeopardy to save another, even a complete stranger but with also not wanting to harm others in pursuit of that goal. She has also demonstrated a strong stance on the treatment of prisoners. Carter has shown that she has a willingness to help those even when some of them have indicated that they are uninterested in any help such as when she was still willing to help to people of K'Tau after inadvertently allowing a foreign material to enter their star. She was willing to put her own personal life on hold in pursuit of helping others. As an astrophysicist Carter has a wide understanding of the universe. Carter has a PhD and during her years at Starfleet Academy was one of the brightest students topping all of the classes and earning every away given out. She has demonstrated a strong knowledge of mathematics, physics, chemistry and engineering. Her skills have been instrumental in the development of most of Earth's advanced technology. She has also demonstrated some diplomatic abilities. During her off hours, Sam likes to work on her motorcycle (sometimes helped by MSgt. Sylvester Siler), work on her Naquadah generators, play chess with Cassandra Fraiser on Saturdays (when she is on Earth), and has lately discovered that she does, indeed, like fishing. She also talks to her plants. Her service number is 366349. Relationships Throughout her years in the Stargate program, Sam's romantic life has taken several interesting twists and turns. A reoccurring theme with these men is that most of them have died. Captain Jonas Hanson was killed off-world by a people he had manipulated into worshiping him as a god; Martouf was killed when, under Za'tarc programming, he attempted to kill the President, Lantash following him roughly a year later when he sacrificed himself to save SG-1; Narim is presumed dead along with the rest of his people, as is Joseph Faxon. Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill and Captain Typhuss James Kira (coupled with Typhuss's own noteriety for dying and coming back to life over the years in the Stargate program - thus 'negating' Carter's "Black Widow Curse") and Dr. Rodney McKay seem to be the only ones who haven't yet died (though Jack has been 'officially dead' and brought back to life many times- coupled with McKay suffering one or two near-death experiences-, and in the alternate realities in which she and O'Neill were in a relationship he generally ended up dead). These events have led to a long-standing joke about a "Black Widow Curse;" perhaps the fact that Sam never returns McKay's interest is what has ultimately spared his life. Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354 Samantha Carter first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359 their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360 after joining the Stargate program and SG-1. Later that year Sam was so lonely that she had sex with Typhuss in her quarters at the SGC. Later Sam told Typhuss that the only reason she had sex with him was that she was lonely snice their divorce a year before. At the end of 2377 Sam was finally reunited with Typhuss at the SGC after seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant. Typhuss was so happy to see Sam that he kissed her on the lips and Sam kissed him back. Jonas Hanson Before she joined the Stargate program, Sam was engaged to Captain Jonas Hanson. When she discovered how controlling he could be, she broke off the engagement with him. Martouf/Lantash A member of the Tok'ra, Martouf/Lantash had been the mate of Rosha/Jolinar of Malkshur. Upon meeting host and symbiote, Sam could feel the residual emotions left behind by Jolinar. Over time, she herself grew to become very fond of Martouf, but she never pursued the emotions as such a relationship could never have happened unless she became a Tok'ra herself, coupled with her uncertainty about the extent to which her feelings were her own or were simply the remnants of Jolinar's old emotions. She was forced to kill Martouf when he was discovered to be a Za'tarc, with Lantash dying a year later when he and his new host, Lieutenant Kevin Elliot, sacrificed themselves to save SG-1 and the other Tok'ra from an attacking Jaffa group using symbiote poison. Narim Narim was one of the Tollan that was rescued by Sam and SG-1. They grew close during their time together and remained so until his supposed death. She even gave him her cat. Joseph Faxon Joseph Faxon was an Ambassador assigned to negotiate with the Aschen. He offered to take Sam out to dinner and was very keenly interested in her. Upon discovering the Aschen's plans to destroy Earth, he forced her to leave him behind so that she could return. In an alternate timeline, Sam and Joe were happily married to one another until she discovered that the Aschen had managed to sterilize nearly the entire population of Earth. Upon her revealing this to Joe, he revealed that he had known about the sterilization, and had even agreed to it in return for the Aschen's protection extending to Earth (Although he had believed that the Aschen would only sterilise a third of the population to prevent rapid growth rather than the ninety percent they had done in reality). Pete Shanahan Pete Shanahan was a SCIS agent from Denver that Sam's brother Mark set her up with. Early on in their relationship, he grew suspicious of her mysterious job and odd work hours and did a background check on her through SI. He even started following her and landed himself in the middle of a battle with Osiris. As a result, Sam received permission to reveal the Stargate Program to him. Several months later, he proposed to her, whom she accepted, but after the death of Jacob Carter, Sam ended the relationship. Malcolm Barrett While not an obvious one, Carter never allowed this relationship to blossom. Agent Malcolm Barrett has showed interest in her on several occasions, making small advances, however she turned them down as she was either dating Pete Shanahan at the time or simply said that she was 'unavailable'. Jack O'Neill Perhaps her most interesting and most enduring relationship. For years, Colonel Jack O'Neill was her commanding officer, but this did not stop feelings from developing between the two. These feelings were revealed in the midst of the Za'tarc crisis, but both chose not to act on them given their working relationship. Sometime after, Jack is stuck in a time loop and decides to enjoy himself, kissing her on his second to last trip through the loop, an incident she does not remember. One recurring incident was Jack inviting her to go fishing at his cabin, something she always turned down until shortly after the death of her father. In two different alternate realities Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter were engaged or married to one another. In a third alternate timeline, where Sam was married to Joseph Faxon, they were clearly estranged from one another, given their difference of opinion concerning the Aschen Alliance. One reoccurring theme is the fact that Daniel seems to be oblivious to Jack and Sam's feelings for each other. On many occasions, Typhuss has pointed out the fact that Sam seems to worry about Jack as much as he worries about her to Jack, but Daniel remains unknowing, and Jack doesn't express these feelings to Sam. Jack has also stopped her from stating her feelings to him when he was thought to be dying. Rodney McKay On first glance there is not much of a relationship with Dr. Rodney McKay, but listening to him gives the clear impression that at least he was-and is-very interested in Carter, the one person he considers brilliant and possibly smarter or at least wiser than he is. On her arrival and appointment as the new leader of Starbase Atlantis after General Elizabeth Weir was replaced, McKay informs her that they won't be able to do anything about their "unrequited lust," as he is currently seeing Katie Brown. However, the thought had obviously never entered her mind. In an alternate universe, they had been married, but were currently divorced and not friendly; he was obviously deeply disturbed by news of that Sam's death. McKay is currently (and presumably will permanently be) involved with Jennifer Keller. Category:Humans Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) personnel Category:Carter family Category:SG-1 members Category:Commanders of Stargate Command Category:Homeworld Command personnel